Harry Potter and The Last Slytherin
by IanaLy
Summary: Harry finds a baby girl abandoned in the ruins of a Death Eater safe house, a letter left behind her. Startled by history repeating itself, he and Ginny take the child in as their own. But what will happen when her legacy begins catching up to her? During her fifth year at Hogwarts she's experiencing mortifying surges towards the Dark Arts, a reminiscent gift from her true parents.
1. Chapter 1: The Baby in the Ruins

**Chapter 1: The Baby in the Ruins**

Harry winced as the sound of falling cutlery rang out somewhere behind him, immediately followed by Neville's apology. Harry still wasn't sure why he'd bothered bringing the klutz along, but McGonagall had insisted he not go alone. Naturally he'd ask Ron or Hermione to come with, but Ron needed time with his grieving family and Hermione went back to the muggle world in search of her parents, to undo the spell she had put on them. It had been only a week since his showdown with Voldemort and Hogwarts was still pretty much in ruins. He had wanted to help rebuild, but when McGonagall had seen how fidgety he was becoming, she suggested he go to examine an old Death Eater safe house in search of, as she had so eloquently put it, 'any remaining cowardly mongrels'. He smiled at that, but even then he knew that the likelihood of someone actually living there was extremely small. Still, he needed to take his mind off things so he invited Neville and Loona to tag along. But he had to admit, as he opened a door that fell off its hinges in his arms, the falling cutlery wasn't entirely Neville's fault. The safe house was a mess, what with the crumbling ceiling, upturned tables and furniture, cobwebs and dust covering every nook and cranny.

"Oooo," Loona cooed behind him. "Having doors fall before you is a sign of an easy path in life." she added in her dreamy, singsong voice. Harry much doubted it, for his entire life had been struggle after struggle, but said nothing of it.

"Loona, could you help me move this?" he indicated the wardrobe that now lay on its side, blocking the now door less doorway.

"Sure. On the count of three?" Harry nodded. "One, two, three!" the two of them heaved the wardrobe out of the way, only to be assaulted by a fresh wave of ancient dust.

"Achoo!" Loona sneezed, wiping her nose.

"Bless you," Harry said automatically.

They strode languidly into the room, Neville bringing up the rear. They found no reason to keep their senses heightened for, apart from numerous spiders and other pestilences or an occasional boggart, they had encountered nothing remarkably dangerous and they had combed nearly the entire house. The air in this new room smelt musty, so humid the stench was nearly palpable. The wallpapers were tacky, years out of fashion and faded from age.

"I don't think this place deserves either the 'safe' or the 'house' bit." Harry mused as Neville satisfied his curiosity unsticking the drawers of a nearby walnut commode. When he finally managed to open one, his face contorted into an expression, which was impossible to read.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, lifting something from the depths and shaking the dust off it.

Harry stared at the moth-eaten rag and came to a conclusion. "It's a dress."

"Who in their right mind would ever wear something like this?" he shrieked in outrage. "It's not fit to be a dish rag." his brows furrowed in contempt as he took in the sorry excuse for a dress.

"Is that you talking or your grandmother?" Neville blushed a deep crimson at that. "I didn't know you were such a fashion expert." Harry chuckled at his friend's discomfort.

"I think it would suit you, Neville," Loona appeared and taking hold of the dress began sizing it up to Neville who was turning redder by the second. It was a general rule; if their only female companion told you something suited you, you had better steer clear of it if you ever wanted to show your face in public again.

"Now that I think of it, the dress does look kind of familiar," the bespectacled wizard remarked as he leaned against a table that looked so rickety as to not stand the weight of a feather, let alone a seventeen year-old wizard, albeit a scrawny one.

"All right, mate, now please stop it." Neville moaned in embarrassment.

"No, I'm serious. It reminds me of someone."

"Doesn't it look like something Bellatrix Lestrange would wear? Minus the moth holes." Loona chirped in.

"Yes, that's it. Exactly."

Come on, guys. Now you're saying I would look good in the clothes of the woman who killed my parents. That's taking it too far." Neville's voice oozed hurt thickly.

"No, no, that's not what we meant," Loona rushed to placate him. "We were just implying that Bellatrix must have been here at some point.

Harry hastily removed himself from their conversation and strode purposefully towards an intricately carved wooden door. He couldn't explain it, but he was somehow drawn to it. Maybe it was because of the detailed depictions of magical beasts and creatures. Just as he was about to turn the door handle, he heard a quiet wail coming from the other side of the door. He glanced back at his two friends, but apparently they had heard nothing. With his sweaty palm he turned the cold handle as another muffled wail pierced the air. He drew his wand. The door led to a long, dimly lit hallway. So far he could not see what was making the wailing noises. Looking around he had to marvel at how beautiful the house could've been were it not so dilapidated. Under a thick coat of dust the furniture was of the highest quality, the windows were all set in ornate window frames and marble pillars supported raised archways every now and then. T he Chosen One was nearing the end of the hallway, where two new doors awaited. He listened and heard another wail come from the one on his left. He opened it and then the shock of what he saw paralyzed his body in place. In the dark, stingy, tiny room, under some type of glowing protective barrier, was a baby. An actual wailing human baby. Harry got on his knees on the floor next to the barrier, its warm light illuminating his skin. He moved to touch it, uncertain of what would happen; yet the surprise had completely overridden the fear, which should have been present. As soon as his fingers brushed its surface, the barrier disintegrated away, leaving a tingling sensation in the tips of his digits. Noting the absence of the familiar glow the baby let out a full-blown howl. Harry hadn't the faintest what to do and he clumsily cradled the baby in his arms, carefully supporting its head so it didn't loll backwards.

"Shh," he calmed, rocking it back and forth as it gradually quietened, nuzzling its frail form into the nook of his elbow. Harry found himself staring at the baby, its scruff of short black hair and piercing gray eyes, which stared back at him with interest, apparently finding in him a kindred spirit. An envelope lay on the floor, where the baby had been and Harry was sickened by how history was repeating itself, but even he hadn't been abandoned in a crumbling building. With one hand he fumbled with the envelope and his eyes skimmed the letter inside. As he read it, his stomach knotted. How could this be? He looked back at the baby and swallowed, terror and apprehension clutching at his throat. No, it wasn't the baby's fault. Sympathy swelled within his heart. He read the last lines of the mother's letter again:

 _She should be named Isabella, or at least that is what I would have wanted, but I understand if my wishes are the last to be respected, given the circumstances. I would like she take on the surname of the family good enough to take her in, for she should not be burdened with neither her mother's or her father's last name..._

"So, little Isabella..." Harry began, but the baby had already fallen asleep. The letter also specified her date of birth was April 24th 1997, making her a bit over a year old.

"Harry, where are you?" Neville cried and Harry cringed, fearing he had woken the baby, but she continued snoozing peacefully.

"Over here," he said back as his friends opened the door, both their faces going slack.

"Harry, what is that?" Loona asked, eyeing the bundle in his arms.

"A baby. Her name is Isabella.," he explained.

"How can you possibly know?"

"It says so, in her mother's letter." he waved the piece of paper. "Both her parents are dead. She's over a year old. We should get back to Hogwarts." his manner changed, becoming serious.

"We can't Apparate," Loona pointed out. "Not because it's Hogwarts, but because the baby'll be sick."

"She'll be sick whichever method of travel we employ." Harry said, the warmth of the little bundle in his arms calming him. He smiled stupidly.

In the end they decided to Apparate just outside Hogwarts and not surprisingly it upset little Isabella's stomach and she was sick all over Harry, who cleaned up the mess with a lazy flick of his wand. No longer sensing the rancid smell, she went back to sleep. As he entered the Entrance hall, he couldn't stop his thoughts from racing all over the place. The poor child. What a legacy! He had thought it were over-he had never expected this. He ran down the hall, past scores of witches and wizards working on countless repairs.

"Madam Pomfrey! Has anyone seen Madam Pomfrey?" he screamed as he trotted past.

"Potter, what is the meaning of this conundrum?" professor McGonagall made an appearance, in all her severity.

"Professor, have you seen Madam Pomfrey?" he asked.

"Why? Did something happen?" her manner grew concerned.

"We searched the safe house and found little Isabella here," he said lifting the baby so the professor could see her sleeping form clearly. "Before you say anything, read this." he fished in his back pocket for the letter and handed it over.

McGonagall's face paled as she read it, but then recomposed a she took charge: "Follow me."

Harry obeyed as she led him across corridors and into a makeshift hospital wing. The professor disappeared behind a curtain. "Poppy," she said and the medi-witch appeared.

"What is it, Minerva," she looked tired, but as competent as ever.

"I need you to take a look at the baby Potter here found abandoned in a Death Eater safe house."

If the request surprised her, Poppy Pomfrey didn't show it as she took he infant from Harry's arms, leaving them strikingly bare, and told him not to disturb her as she performed her check-up. She took the baby to a cubicle and he was compelled to wait outside with professor McGonagall. The absence of the bundle left him feeling cold, he needed to keep her safe! When had he become so attached to her?

"How is this possible?" McGonagall asked him.

"I don't know. There must've been more going on at the Death Eaters than we anticipated." he replied.

Professor McGonagall was about to say something, but she excused herself and returned a couple minutes later with the slightly tear-streaked from of Ginny Weasley. Upon seeing Harry she ran into his arms and held him close. "What's this all about?" she asked. "We're in the hospital wing. Are you okay?" she pried herself from the embrace and gave him a once over.

"Mr. Potter found an abandoned baby in the ruins of a Death Eater safe house." McGonagall interrupted their reunion.

"What?" Ginny was too stunned to speak. "Is this true?" he nodded.

"Considering Harry's already godfather to Teddy Lupin I wondered if you'd be prepared to take in Isabella as well." the eldest in the group said. She knew they were responsible and caring, she could feel it. "Once your studies are completed, that is."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, speechless. "I understand if you need some time to think it over. They're about the same age too." the professor supplied.

Before anyone could speak, Madam Pomfrey made an appearance, holding baby Isabella in her arms. "A very healthy one year old girl," she proclaimed proudly. "Nothing seems to be wrong with her. God knows for how long she was abandoned there. You can hold her if you like." she handed the gurgling baby to Harry. She was by now wide-awake and smiling, trying to grab at Ginny's fingers as she leaned to look at her closer. Isabella sneezed softly as a strand of Ginny's hair tickled her nose.

"She's adorable," Ginny purred, kissing her cheek.

"What do you say?" Harry asked.

"Well, Teddy could use a playmate," she smiled.

"This is a big responsibility." the prospect both excited and terrified him.

"My mom's been coaching me since I was small, I know."

"Then," he raised the smiling baby to eye level. "Welcome to the family Isabella Potter."


	2. Chapter 2: Family Nightmares

**Chapter 2: Family Nightmares**

− _14 years later −_

Harry Potter, now a 31 year-old auror with three children of his own, not counting the two adopted teens, stood on the opposite side of the road of The Peacock, a small, cozy cafe just down Camden Road, London. The day was characteristic; a light breeze and a couple of malevolent looking clouds crisscrossed the sky, seeking the best opportunity to empty their contents on the bustling city below. From his position, leaning against a lamppost, he could, through the draped windows, make out two young girls, sitting at a plastic table by the window. His eyes lingered on the one on the left. It was beyond his comprehension, how the little abandoned baby he had found in the dark room fourteen years ago could possibly blossom into the beauty he saw now. With intelligent, piercing gray eyes and ridiculously curly black hair she kept under control in a high ponytail, she, at fifteen, had many young men fawning over her, but was extremely capable of keeping them at bay. Today she was sporting her favorite pair of gold hoop earrings, giving her a gypsy air about her. He remembered well the commotion when, at ten, she had wanted to get her ears pierced so badly, she, a witch of quite some potential even then, made Ginny's garden turn into a thorny jungle, much to her annoyance.

Isabella glanced at the clock in the cafe, aware she was to meet her guardian in fifteen minutes. Opposite her sat her best friend, Anna. They had been inseparable since kindergarten and knew each other inside out.

"Why must you go back to that dreadful school of yours?" Anna moaned, her blue eyes welling up with tears and her red hair falling in her face. She was of the overly emotional type and being Isabella's best friend also entitled to the knowledge she was a witch and off to Hogwarts for another year in two weeks time. "Isa, I can't stand not being able to see you until Christmas. School just isn't the same without you."

"Anna, please, don't cry." her friend calmed her. "It's just three more years, then I can come live with you if you want and never mind those stupid show-offs, they've got nothing on you." she soothed.

"You're the best, you know that." she sniffed. "It's not fair that you don't have a mom or a dad."

"I have Harry and Ginny, they're the only parents I ever knew." her smile was bittersweet. "That reminds me, Harry's probably already waiting for me." they paid for their drinks and hugged each other farewell, then parted ways, Anna heading back home with the tube and Isabella making her way towards Harry.

"If you would come with me, madam." he greeted her, holding out his arm.

"Why thank you, sir." she hooked her arm in his and smiled.

"One the count of three: one, two, three," Isa steeled her stomach as she Disapparated alongside her guardian, the feeling still as unpleasant as the first time she experienced side-along Apparition with him. There was something about hurtling through time and space, tearing the fabrics of the impossible and tearing your very being apart that upset the stomach. If Harry was to believe she had first Apparated when she was a baby, not that she remembered. The streets and houses of London whizzed by in a blur, tumbling from upward, sidelong, downwards to just plain bizarre, their faces being battered by a sharp gale that cut their cheeks. Soon they stopped in the lush green English countryside, flanked by forests and sheep pastures. In front of them was a large but simple house with two floors, big windows, an iron wrought gate and extravagant garden.

"Time to get out the logbook." Harry said at some point, searching his jacket pocket.

"Come on, Harry you can't be serious." the gray-eyed witch spoke condescendingly.

"But I am," he produced a small worn notebook and a pen. "Here it is. This is the fifty-fifth time you've side-along Apparated without being sick."

Isa rolled her eyes at the pride in his voice. "I thought we agreed you were going to stop counting."

"Never," he smiled cheekily.

Inside the mouth-watering smell of Ginny making dinner greeted them and Harry had to admit motherhood suited her. He much preferred her in mother mode than the woman helping her father in The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, constantly bludgeoning him how a dishwasher works mode. In the living room the fifteen year-old metamorphmagus Teddy lay sprawled on the floor, his hair a striking blue, with eleven year-old James sitting on his chest and seven year-old Albus pulling at his legs.

"Help," he croaked in despair.

Isabella concealed her giggle beneath her hand. Better him than her. At the sight of hem little Lily sprung from her position of sitting on the counter and peering into the pot to hug Harry around the knees with an exclamation of "Daddy!" and after having her hair ruffled affectionately turning to Isa.

"Up, up," she motioned impatiently with her hands, stomping her little foot.

Isa obliged, lifting her up in her arms. "I missed you too, Lily." She wriggled out of her green Converse high-tops and slithered into her pale blue slippers, then sashayed into the living room where Teddy still lay pinned down between two modern light grey couches.

"That isn't fair." the blue-haired wizard belched as James took to jumping up and down his back.

Isa stuck her tongue out at him in response and prodded Albus with her foot. "Hey, Al, could you please take Lily out to the garden. It's her turn to feed the cats."

Albus made a face, but Lily was already tugging at his arm, exclaiming: "Yay, kitties!"

Truth be told, Isabella felt bad for the three fat, grumpy orange cats for Lily was capable of some extreme emotions, so hugging to death wasn't out of the question. "James shouldn't you go make a list of things you need for your first year at Hogwarts?" she asked the troublemaker. He had gotten his letter earlier that day and had been insufferable ever since.

"Teddy here's been saying I'm going to end up in Slytherin," James moaned. "But I'm not going to be a Slytherin, I'm going to be a Gryffindoor, so big brother can protect me." he threw himself across Teddy, earning a disgruntled "geroff" in response. Of course Teddy was in Gryffindoor, he was practically born for the place.

"Why, are you afraid of the big, bad Slytherins?" she teased and tried to lift James over her head, but abandoned the effort halfway. He was getting quite heavy. "Will this evil Slytherin gobble you up, I wonder?" she nibbled at his ear. She was a Slytherin, born and bread, but she could understand the dislike people felt towards the house. She didn't like it much either. The people were beyond snobby. But that's what you get with Death Eaters for parents. Naturally when Harry and Ginny first told her about her parentage she was beyond upset, but had calmed down eventually. It didn't matter who her real parents were since two of the nicest people in the world raised her.

"Run, run for your lives!" James exclaimed and jumped out of her grasp, running upstairs.

Teddy had made it off the parquet. "Thank you for saving me from the terrible fate of a bean-bag, sis." They had always been close. Something about both of them being orphans forged a bond between them. "You know he didn't mean that, about your house." he added sheepishly on James's behalf.

"You know I've stopped taking offence in the name of my house." she waved a hand dismissively. "And besides, with people like Marcus Lepant and Lucas Gardner it's no wonder people don't like the dorm." She could see her friend picturing the two students in his mind and shuddering.

"No dress robes requested this year either?" he changed the subject.

"Nope."

"I wonder if we'll ever get to see the Triwizard Tournament ourselves." he mused. "At least we won't have a problem finding a dance partner for the Yule Ball when the time comes." he said, grabbing her hands and twirling her around experimentally, standing a good couple inches taller than her. Sometimes people believed they were a couple and Isabella could see why, but they had both known each other since before they could remember so their relationship was purely brother-sister like. They knew each other too well to date.

"You can't dance for toffee." she reminded him, laughing.

After dinner Harry, Ginny and the three children that were to go to Hogwarts sat down, poring over the lists of required school supplies, though Teddy's and Isa's were almost identical, except that Isa had chosen Ancient Runes as an extra subject while he had chosen Numerology; he was brilliant with numbers. They both shared Care of Magical Creatures.

"I think I have an old copy of that potions book," Ginny remarked. "Isa can have the old one and we can buy Teddy a new one."

"Why do I have to get the old one?" Isa breathed, upset, her mouth puckering.

"Because you're the one likely to ruin it from overuse." Harry pointed out, noting that she was an amazing student, not book-smart like Hermione had been in her day, but she liked to re-read her textbooks, memorizing every little detail. "Teddy on the other hand won't give it a second glance so it will be in tip-top shape when James inherits it."

"Fair enough," she gave in, realizing the truth.

"Speaking of James," Ginny interrupted. "He'll only need a wand, some robes, a cauldron, potion supplies and a pet owl to be bought for him. He can have Teddy's old books." with that she turned to the other female in the room. "Isa, where is your owl?"

She thought about the little squawking fuzz ball. "Probably still camping at Anna's. She promised to write an extra long letter before I go. She's still fascinated by the owl delivery service."

"And where's yours, Teddy?"

"In the attic, tormenting the mice which the cats don't catch." he grimaced and his hair turned a turbulent gray. "I swear that owl has sadistic tendencies."

"But Bordweg is funny," James protested.

"Easy for you to say. She doesn't try to bite off your fingers every time you get a letter." he huffed while everybody else chuckled heartily.

"So, it's settled. Ginny will take all of you, yes Lilly and Al too, to Diagon Alley tomorrow." Harry said, rising from his chair.

"Why can't you take us?" Isa asked.

"I have work tomorrow. One thing about being an auror: holidays are practically nonexistent." he said. "And besides you wouldn't want to be seen with a bearded stranger such as I." he stroked his unseemly stubble.

"Not if the stranger shaves first."

"Honestly, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were flirting." Ginny remarked, resting her head in her hand, making Teddy and James roll their eyes.

"Of course not." he kissed her lightly. "You know I'm only yours."

"I know. Now go shave, you bearded stranger." she shoved him away in the direction of the bathroom.

At six o'clock the next morning Isabella woke unwillingly, with a series of grunts and groans as the bright and spritely Lily bounced up and down her deep purple quilt.

"Diagon Alley, Diagon Alley," she chanted.

"What time is it?" she lazily reached for her dormant black alarm clock. "Lily, it's six in the morning." she said, scooping up the little imp, making her lie down beside her. "How come you always come to me? Why don't you bother Teddy for a change?"

"I tried, but Teddy sleeps like a log, I can't wake him up and even if I do he just ignores me." she pouted. "And I'm scared. When he sleeps his hair changes color real quick."

"That's nothing to be afraid of. It's just because he's dreaming and has no control over his emotions." she regarded the youngest Potter lucky for not yet having seen the metamorphmagus when his eyes indulged in an equally rapid change of color. That was scary to watch. Isabella had only seen it happen twice, both times under the influence of severe emotional turmoil. The first time was under a supreme adrenaline-induced joy when two years ago Gryffindoor won the Quiditch Cup, him playing chaser. The second was more terrifying. She had sufficiently pissed off a Slytherin seventh-year and he had slapped her across the cheek. Teddy had witnessed all that and she didn't have to imagine the rage and protectiveness he felt, because both were displayed in the lightning quick changes of color in both his eyes and hair. What startled her most was when his eyes had turned a blood red, making him look like a demon. Needless to say the Slytherin whimpered away and they just stood there, crimson red staring into icy gray.

"Come on, Lily. No point in sleeping anymore now we're awake."

A close-knit group of five Potters and one Lupin, made their way down Diagon Alley. The day was warm and the air practically smelled of magic with all the witches and wizards bustling about. The white marble facade of Gringotts loomed above the other establishments, imposing and magnificent. They had just come from Ollivander's and James was positively ecstatic about his new wand.

"Birch, 19 inches, powerful and spritely, that's what he said." he beamed, flashing a grin. "I can't wait to try it out."

"You're going to have to wait until you get to Hogwarts." his mother reminded him. "Now I need to take you to get measured for your robes. Teddy's old ones are still to big for you."

"No, mum. Anything but that." he moaned pathetically.

"Come now," she yanked his arm. She looked at the two teenagers. "Can you keep Al and Lily occupied for a while? This isn't going to be easy." she pleaded.

"Sure," Teddy chirped. "Leave it to us."

"Right then, where would you like to go?" Isa asked grabbing Lily and Albus's hands.

"Ice cream!" Lily screamed, making her adoptive siblings laugh.

"And what about you, Al?" Teddy nudged the boy.

"I'd like to see the animals." he said shyly.

"Right, let's get some ice cream and then head to the Magical Menagerie." Isa fist-pumped the air.

Five minutes later each of the four was holding a delicious Florean Fortescue ice cream, which was just as well, since the day was getting hotter. As they passed the quiditch supply shop, Broadburry's Brooms, Teddy and Isabella stopped short. Behind the glass was the most beautiful broom, with the leanest wooden handle and the most exquisitely trimmed hairs they had ever seen. The plate beneath it proclaimed it the newest elite racing broom, the ShootingStar.

Teddy whistled. "I think I'm in love."

"I know what you mean." Isa replied awe-struck. Both of them owned Nimbus 2020, very decent brooms, but they simply did not compare to the ShootingStar. Teddy played chaser for the Gryffindoor house team and Isabella was keeper for the Slytherins, the only female member of the team. Quiditch was one of their shared passions and they had faced each other countless times, their sibling rivalry really kicking in.

"Come on, the animals are waiting." Albus tugged both of them away, dumbstruck expressions still plastered all over their faces.

The Magical Menagerie was its usual self, the blinds pulled down for the owls' sake, the room overcrowded with cages, the pungent smell of animals wafting all around and the chaotic chirping, meowing, croaking and squawking making it an assault on all five senses. Lily and Albus immediately darted to the sleeping owls, pocking them awake and making them squawk irritably. Teddy and Isa busied themselves petting a cat with flaming orange eyes, which purred contentedly, liking the attention.

 _Look at the girl, look at the girl. Her eyes are like ours._

Isabella snapped her head back at the voice, certain it was talking about her. It was raspy and not much more than a hissing whisper. She searched for the source and met the eyes of a snake. In that instant she realized she had never seen a live snake before in her life. She had seen pictures and taxidermised carcasses, but never the real, live thing. Something in those pitch black eyes captivated her, invited her deeper into the abyss.

 _Our queen, our queen_ a python chanted and soon the other snakes joined it, their tongues slicing the air and a multitude of colorful scales glistened all around Isa, blocking out the rest of the world. She found she couldn't focus, couldn't tear her eyes away from the slithering creatures.

 _What do you want with me?_ she snarled contemptuously back at them.

 _Let us free, we're begging you_ they slithered.

 _Why in the world would I do that?_ she stared at them coldly as something grabbed her by the arm roughly and dragged her out the shop.

"Isa, Isabella! Can you hear me?" it took a few strong shakes for her to realize Teddy was the one trying to rouse her out of her stupor.

"Yes, yes I can hear you, stop shouting." she started at his panicked brow as her voice cracked.

"Are you okay?" he breathed. "You were having a hissing match with the snakes."

"What?" she asked, her mouth agape.

"The snakes, they stared hissing at you and you hissed back. I tried to reach you but you were too far gone so I dragged you outside." he released her.

"They weren't hissing, they were talking to me and I..." she gulped and wrapped her arms around her. "I talked back." her gray eyes shone with fear.

"What? You're suggesting you're a Parselmouth?" he shook his head. "No wonder you ended up in Slytherin." he had always thought her too niche for the house, but it made sense now.

"Promise you won't tell Harry or Ginny about this."

"I promise, but Isa, this can't be good. You've never talked to snakes before."

"I've never seen a live snake before," she countered. "Let's go get Al and Lily. Oh, God how am I going to get them to be quiet? They were in there, they saw everything." desperation filled her voice.

"They probably didn't notice. An owl got Lily's hair and Al was trying to untangle it." he calmed her. "But you've definitely seen a snake before, I remember. We were four and there was one in this big garden. I distinctly remember you found it pretty and named it Riley. You said the snake liked that name. You always had imagination, didn't you." he said.

Isabella instantly remembered the event and was certain she had not imagined talking to that snake either. She also remembered the look on Harry's face when she told him about Riley. "Imagination, huh." she whispered as her heart sank. Harry knew something and wasn't telling her. No sooner had she said it than Teddy's face darkened, realization dawning on him as well.


	3. Chapter 3: Daughter of Darkness

**Chapter 3: Daughter of Darkness**

Teddy was coming at her full pelt, quaffle held securely under one arm. Isabella loosened the grip on her broom handle. She needed to be prepared for his strike. She had to be able to change direction swiftly as her opponent was known for changing his throw in the last second of his charge. He aimed for the left hoop, but then twirled on his broom and threw the quaffle at the right one. For a split second she thought it would pass her by, but then her fingers curled slowly around it. She let her body follow the motion as her entire form curled around the quaffle until she was hanging upside down from her broom. At first she didn't know what had happened. Then she smiled triumphantly.

"Damn it!" Teddy swore. "How in the blazes did you do that?"

"Teddy, I'm hanging upside down." she clambered back up the right way. "Catch." she threw him the quaffle as they landed on the grass below.

"Isabella, have you told Harry and Ginny about the incident yet?" he asked as delicately as he could.

"No," her face darkened as she remembered the trance-like state, the fact she wasn't in control of her own body and mind. Almost as if someone had been controlling her actions. "I'm not really sure I want to."

"Hey, it's okay," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. "It's your turn to go out with Harry tonight, so you can ask him in private." You know, why he never told you you were a parselmouth. I know it's been bothering you."

She sighed. It actually wasn't a bad idea. Adhering to Potter family tradition, to keep the children from getting too mischievous during the summer and getting into each other's hair, Harry would take out each child individually for a little outing. Yesterday it had been Severus's turn; tonight it was Isabella's.

"Maybe I shall..." she mused.

Before Teddy could think of something comforting to say, Severus barged through the door into the backyard, jumping up and down ecstatically. He grabbed Teddy by the sleeve.

"James says you can do a duck-face, a proper duck-face, not like the weird pictures of muggles looking ridiculous trying to squint and puff out their lips." he said.

The methamorphmagus glanced sideways at Isabella who rolled her eyes dramatically, their previous conversation momentarily forgotten. "Oh, all right then," he said, making the front of his face elongate and turn a bright yellow. It truly did look like some hideous creature with Teddy's head and a giant duck's face. Severus watched the transformation and clapped gleefully.

"That was amazing!" he squealed and happily embraced his older adoptive sibling around the waist. Isabella had to stifle a laugh as Teddy tensed at the unexpected display of affection, his whole body becoming rigid. As his hair turned from its ordinary blue to an embarrassed, perturbed looking fuchsia, she finally had it and began laughing uncontrollably. If looks could kill, she would have died a hundred painful deaths that moment, so fierce was the glare he shot at her.

Harry arrived home early that afternoon to find his family in various stages of discord. So, plainly put, everything was normal. A flowery scent led him to the washroom, where the children's school robes had been hung out to dry, Isabella's stark green and silver Slytherin tie standing out among the Gryffindor gold and red of the rest. The sight reminding him of her made him turn around in search of her. He had promised to take her to a magic cloak shop, where se could choose a speed-enhancing cloak to her liking. Just as he was about to place his foot on the creaking stair leading to the witch's room a warm pulsing sensation around his wrist made him stop. It was his auror wristband, a strap of dragon hide with clear oracle-glass that pulsed every time there was a task set out for him. Sighing, he read the lines of script curling their way beneath the glass. Apparently the Board of Aurors had received valuable information about gargoyle fang smugglers attempting to make a breakthrough that night. Harry, as the closest off-duty auror was to intervene. Nothing special or overly difficult, just a bit of a nuisance to settle. He'd have to tell Isabella.

"Ugh, come on. They can't be serious," the young girl in question moaned after being told the situation. A frown decorated her brow as she handed James a quill and ink (he was fixated on writing down the best ways to prank his professors when he got back to school).

"Unfortunately, they can. It's no big deal," he reassured. "Just some minor smugglers, however it would be better if the goods weren't brought into England."

"I know, I know," she said in that condescending tone so typical for teenagers. "Gargoyle fangs. We don't want another incident like those Scottish wizards who started growing leathery patches of skin after accidentally inhaling some fang powder. I'm just bummed it has to be on my day. Why couldn't it happen to James?"

"Hey!" the boy raised his head to stick his tongue out at her.

"I'm sorry, but what can I do about it?" Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Considering it's just a rutine patrol and probably nothing too dangerous you could take her with you," Ginny offered, sauntering into the room, obviously having overheard the entire conversation.

"It's still too risky, she's only fifteen - " the husband began but was cut off.

"Says the man who slew a basilisk at twelve," she countered. "You know she's more than capable of standing her ground against a few petty criminals who never even finished school. After all, it was you who trained her in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Well..." his resolve began to waver. "In that case, I don't see why not."

"Ginny," Isabella said. "Have I ever mentioned you're my favourite."

In response she gave an amused chuckle.

Isabella was walking alongside Harry on the pavement, the bright streetlamps illuminating their way. Truth be told, she had always wanted to accompany Harry on one of his auror missions, but the opportunity had never presented itself before. Speaking of missed opportunities...

"Harry, why didn't you ever tell me I'm a Parselmouth?"

His head snapped back, confusion marring his features. "Who told you that?"

"No one," she stepped briskly to keep up with her guardian. "I remembered the snake, Lucy."

"Well, me and Ginny, we wanted to tell you, but it was around the time you were upset about learning your birth parents were Death Eaters. We didn't want to add salt to the wound." he turned and stopped in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You know it doesn't matter, right? After all, I'm a Parselmouth and I'm not so bad, am I?"

Isabella smiled, humor glinting in her eyes. "Oh, I wouldn't know about that." He rolled her eyes at her, making her smile wider. "Thank you, Harry," she added.

The evening was relatively warm as the two made their way down the drab and dreary Nocturn Alley. The girl stuffed her hand into the pockets of her fake leather jacket. Harry was wearing his long auror coat, with more pockets than he cared to count. It was a bit worn and the fabric faded, but it was and invaluable asset to the job. He had spells, jinxes, hexes and potions secreted in every nook and cranny and more than once these objects had saved his life. The only thing he didn't have with him was, surprisingly, his wand. Over the years he had become so proficient in wandless magic he no longer needed it. Plus, he was a bit paranoid it would break... again. They were about to turn a corner when Harry heard the sound of unloading crates. He grabbed Isabella and led her behind the wall of a nearby house. He placed a finger to his lips and she nodded in agreement.

"Wand at the ready," he whispered. "We can get to the other side of the street through this house and surprise them." he drew the outline of a door on the wall. Instantly it turned into a curtain-like door and they walked inside. On the other side of the room he and Isa had just walked into, was a large grimy window. He crouched next to it and began assessing the situation. In the faint sheen of a small magic fire he could count five smugglers all together. Three of them were lean wizards with sullen eyes and their wand out, unloading and checking the contents of about a dozen crates. The other two members of the party were two large, bored looking brutes, standing with arms folded. Obviously some hired muscle to discourage anybody from coming closer. So far no major threats. The auror, with some decisive hand gestures, explained his plan of attack to his adopted daughter, at which she smiled with excitement. This was gong to be good.

One of the two brutes yawned so widely he almost dislocated his jaw. He had no idea why his employer had bothered hiring him. Quite evidently, there weren't any threats. He even considered dozing off for a few moments, when he heard the sound of quarrelling. Signaling for the rest of the party to be silent, he watched as two people came from behind a neighboring house. Judging by their tone and volume of speech they were having a heated argument.

"How was I supposed to know!" the shorter of the two - a young girl - screamed.

"Well, if you had listened to what I had been trying to tell you, we would never have ended up in the mess we're in!" the other - a man - yelled back.

The girl was about to retaliate again, when she and her partner in argument found themselves surrounded by the five smugglers.

"I'm afraid you'll have t come with us," one of the lean men said, pointing his wand threateningly at them.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Harry said, briefly flashing his auror wristband.

"The guy's an auror! We've been busted!" he worked frantically to come up with a suitable spell.

Before he could do anything, however, Harry dug deep into his pockets. "Now!"

Isabella knew that was her signal to step back and cover her eyes as he unleashed a powerful compound of Tibetan Light. Three of the men, two wizards and one brute, went down immediately as the stark burning white light scorched their eyes. The other two had recoiled, but were regaining their composure. The bigger of the two tried to grab Harry from behind, but Isabella saw him and with a practiced flick of her wand and uttered spell sent him flying to the other side of the street, where he collapsed against a wall.

Now completely alone, the last smuggler looked about ready to faint; his face was as white as chalk. "Damn you! Don't come any closer!" he spat.

The auror ignored him. "You're under arrest."

Fear spread across his face, but quickly changed to a malicious contentment as he grabbed a handful of powdered gargoyle fangs. With great force he threw them at the ground, where they instantly lifted as a vaporous buzzing, shimmering black powder. Like a nest of hornets the powder swooped in to attack Harry, who screamed as he tried to conjure it away. The smuggler backed away, hiding behind a shied of mandrake leaves.

For a second, the black flying powder blinded Isabella. Then for some unforeseeable reason it began to keep its distance from her. She saw the smuggler running away and ran to intercept him.

Hearing footsteps behind him, the criminal turned, only to find the girl from before, unscathed by the powder. "W-what are you?" he asked, trembling.

"I'm a girl not a thing and would appreciate to be known as such," she snorted.

"The fangs don't affect you;" he muttered in disbelief. "That can only mean there's Dark Magic in you. Magic even darker than the fangs."

Were it any other day, Isabella would have recoiled at the insinuation she possessed the Dark Arts. However, in that moment she felt so at home with her darkness, she embraced it. Somehow she knew exactly what to do. With a raised hand she commanded the flying powder past the mandrake leaf shield and around her opponent's throat, choking him. Spasm shook his entire body as he clawed for survival and she... _enjoyed_ watching it. For a moment she wondered what it would be like to kill him, but the horror of the thought shocked her back to her senses. What had she almost done? What had she been thinking? _Why did if feel so right?_ She wanted to cry out, but her voice caught in her throat. Almost as if sensing her distress, all of the gargoyle fang powder stopped buzzing and lay on the tiled street, immobile.

"Daughter of Darkness, I salute you," the smuggler managed to choke out.

She turned and in anger screamed: " _Patrificus totalus."_

"Looks like we caught all of them after all," Harry appeared behind her. His coat was torn across his right shoulder and the skin beneath was black and crinkled. He tried not to show it, but it hurt him terribly. "Come on, let's go home. The Board will be picking them up shortly."

At home Ginny started a frenzy her mother would have been proud of upon seeing Harry's injury. He tried to calm her down and told her which ingredients she needed to bring for him to heal himself. Once he had realized his lack of healing prowess was a major fault in his education, he had studied fervently for a great number of years. Whatever the case, he was not the slightest worried about himself. He was concerned about Isabella. The fact the powder hadn't harmed her, despite the fact she had no idea how to defend herself against it. And all the talk about Parselmouths. He could sense a darkness brewing inside her. _Could it be happening already?_


End file.
